Chest of Demons
The Chest of Demons is a magical chest which holds the thirteen most terrifying spirits of the world. The Ghosts Although the chest was meant to hold thirteen ghosts, only twelve were caught. # Maldor the Malevolent - a dark magician # Queen Morbidia - commander of an army of demons # Reflector Specter - A demon who haunted the mirror realm # Zomba - A zombie demon who imprisoned her victims in TV shows # Bermuda Triangle Ghosts - Captain Ferguson of a ghost ship and his passengers (they weren't officially deemed as part of the 13 Ghosts) # Nekara - A succubus # Marcella - A demon witch # Time Slime - A demon who controlled the flow of time # Demondo - A demon who could imprison people within books and newspapers # Rankor - A vampire who wanted to join S.A.P.S. # Professor Phantazmo - The ringleader of a circus of horrors # Zimbulu - A lion demon # Asamad Van Ghoul/Asmodeus - sorcerer and ancestor to Vincent Van Ghoul History Early history It all started when Vincent and Mortimer found King Solomon's Chest of Demons at his temple until Vincent accidentally release all the 13 ghosts. ( ) ''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' In ancient times, thirteen spirits terrorized the world and were somehow trapped within the chest by unknown means. The chest was locked away in a crypt of a temple located in a remote village in the Himalaya's where it remained for many years and was later found by the two ghosts Weerd & Bogel who were unable to open the chest (as it could only be opened by the living) but were able to trick Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers into opening it. The chest was taken by the group and was used to re-imprison the spirits that were released, during their adventures, the former captive spirits tried whatever they could to destroy the chest, hinting that it may be a seal of an incredible power. Although the ghosts are eventually returned to the chest, its fate is unknown although it can be assumed that it was hidden by the group or returned to its original location in the dark crypt. ''Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost'' Insert details here. ''Scooby-Doo! Team-Up'' Insert details here. ( ) Appearances * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo ** Every episode * DTV29. * Scooby-Doo! Team-Up ** #50. Notes/trivia * Curiously, when the Bermuda Triangle Ghosts cause the release of the recaptured ghosts, they take the form of tornado with a cyclops head that attacked anything around it. * The chest was usually kept in Flim Flam's jacket. * It is currently unknown who built the Chest of Demons, and if it is used for anything besides supernaturally imprisoning thirteen of the most terrifying ghosts and ghouls upon the face of the earth. * In and , it is stated that only the living can open the chest. However, this is never applied consistently throughout the show, as Zimbulu opened the chest quite easily and several other demons attempted to. * In the sequel film, the chest looks significantly less threatening. Instead of looking like a horned demon with emerald eyes, the lock on the chest is now smaller in a box shape with hollow eyes. References }} Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Team-Up objects Category:The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo objects Category:Valuables